


Tried and True

by Anonymous



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Smut, Spot Conlon is a Bottom and You Know It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 17:58:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15977516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Race and Spot have an easy day together (Whatever that Means)





	Tried and True

Race’s mind was far away. He stared at the wooden boards above him, imagining what it’d be like if he were on the roof. He and Spot, that is, doing the unthinkable outside. A kiss on his hip dragged his focus back and he tilted his head as Spot traced lazy circles on his thigh. The two were completely undressed, laying on Spot’s bed with an afternoon glow filling the room. 

“What’s on your mind, sweetheart?” Spot asked, a small smile beginning to form on his face. 

Race laughed a little, shaking his head. “Just imagining things.”

“Oh?” Spot shifted, his breath hot on Race’s cock. “Like what?”

As Race went to answer, his words were forgotten when Spot swirled his tongue around the tip. Race’s hand tangled itself in Spot’s hair, his body filling with ecstacy. It couldn’t be soon enough before Spot finally took the cock into this mouth, moving up and down tediously as if he wanted Race to suffer. 

“C’mon,” Race pushed his hips up a little, only to have them pressed back down into the mattress.

Spot pulled off Race’s cock, giving it a small lick before grinning at Race. “Patience, Race. We’re making love today.”

“That so?” Race mumbled as Spot crawled up until he was sitting on Race’s stomach. 

With another devilish smile, Spot leaned down, capturing Race’s lips with his own. Their tongues pushed back and forth between their mouths and it was then Race took the opportunity to flip them over so he was hovering over Spot. 

“Then you won’t mind if it’s like this?”

Spot shook his head, his eyes shining as if this had been his plan all along. With a sharp tug to Spot’s cock followed by an appreciative moan, Race grabbed the necessary preparations, coating his fingers with lubrication. He swirled his finger around Spot’s opening and Spot squirmed, small noises of pleasure leaving him. As Race entered the first finger, he slowed down at Spot’s hiss of pain. Then, Spot grabbed his wrist and he couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Look who’s impatient now.”

Spot opened his mouth to shoot back an insult, but Race pushed in another finger and Spot threw his head back as a loud moan left him. By the time Race had reached three fingers, Spot was practically sobbing, begging for release. Race’s cock twitched in anticipation and he took pity, coating himself before he pushed into Spot. 

“Wait, wait,” Spot panted, pulling off of Race’s cock before turning over onto all fours. 

Spot had never offered this before and Race nearly reeled at the sight. Grabbing hold of Spot’s hips, Race entered him, closing his eyes as Spot’s lewd moan hit his ears. 

“Yeah, just like that, Race,” Spot sighed and Race took that as his sign to speed up. 

Soon, the only sound was their skin slapping together, their moans having turned breathless as Race continued to fuck Spot. WIth his release edging closer and closer, Race wanted to take the sensations one step further as he grabbed Spot by the shoulders. Tugging him up, Race didn’t stop until Spot’s back was flat against his chest and the fucking began again. 

“Please, Race,” Spot breathed, leading Race’s hand to wrap around his throat. 

Nipping at Spot’s earlobe, Race then took to sucking marks on Spot’s neck as he flexed his hand, making sure he wasn’t choking Spot as they moved together. Spot’s head lolled back onto his shoulder, giving Race even more access and he reached around with his other hand, giving Spot’s cock a few good pumps. 

“Oh my god, oh god,” Spot moaned and it wasn’t long before Race’s hand was covered in Spot’s release. 

Licking a stripe up Spot’s neck, Race pounded into Spot before he succumbed to his own orgasm, their moans finally filling up the room. After taking a moment to collect themselves, Race helped Spot clean up and the two laid down on the bed, staring into each other’s eyes. 

“God, I love you, Racetrack Higgins,” Spot wrapped an arm around Race while Race’s hand found its place on Spot’s side. 

“I love you more, Spot Conlon.”

The two laughed at this, so sure that their own love was stronger than the other’s. Yet, when they kissed, all that faded away and the only thing that mattered was that they simply were.


End file.
